yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkpai/Portrait Contest
Heres a fun lil thing for those of you who like to make portraits to do~! ^^ If you wanna join in, feel free to comment x3 'Rules' '-'''You can't take things from other peoples portraits without permission -The portraits you submit must be yours -You may use things from the Useful Portrait Stuff page 'Prize' ''These are only optional, if you just wanna join for funsies you can do x3 3rd '''- Two portraits of your OCs created by me '''or artwork of a simple chibi of a character of your choice 2nd - Three portraits of your OCs created by me or '''head to shoulder artwork of a character of your choice '''1st - Two portraits of your OCs and head to shoulder artwork''' or full body artwork of a character of your choice '''Competitors Futuristic Finale Ian Rookie KawaiCats Bluecats Redandsymmetry KuuderessioPlusvalín Lê Tài Nguyên Le French Croissant 'Round One' Create a portrait of your fanon version of one of the Rainbow 6 boys x3 You has until May 2nd, 4pm GMT+1. Good Luck~! 'Winners' RyuseiIanForContest.png|'1st Place' - Ian Rookie This is very cute depiction of Ryusei, I like the lightened eye colour and the scarf is a nice touch. Sota Yuki Contest -0.png|'2nd Place' - KuuderessioPlusvalín I thought this was very cute and didn't differ too much from his Sotas orginal design. SoraSosukeKawaiCats' Fanon.png|''' 3rd Place''' - KawaiCats This port reminds me a little of my own portrait style, it is also a very unique looking Sora. FanonSota.png|'4th Place' - Lê Tài Nguyên I think this a very cute design for Sota, it doesn't differ from his original design too much and it well edited. HarutoFanonByRed.png|'4th Place' - Redandsymmetry I like this portrait because it feels like you breathed personality into the character also this is a very well edited portrait. RyuseiKokiPortraitByChalkpai.png|'5th Place' - Le French Croissant I think this is a very unique looking Ryusei and is very well edited. Shortie.png|'6th Place' - Bluecats This design differs a little too much from Harutos original design for me but I very much like the cute hair edit. Hayato Haruki (TFG).png|'7th Place' - Futuristic Finale I think this is a very cute and well edited portrait however the design differs far too much from Hayatos original design. 'Cancelled' Thanks to those of you that took part, it means a lot however due to people disliking the way I judge I dont think I should continue this contest, sorry. ;w; I'll put the places of the people from the second round since they took the time to make an entry. TsundereChan-KawaiCats.png|'1st Place' - KawaiCats OldTeacherMida.png|'2nd Place' - BlueCats ReverseOkaByRed.png|'3rd Place' - Redandsymmetry Fashionista Ayano V1.png|'4th Place' - Futuristic Finale Supana Constest Kuu-1.png|'5th Place' - KuuderessioPlusvalin Yashidesu.png|'6th Place' - Lê Tài Nguyên RockAndFlor.png|'Last Place' - Ian Rookie 'Overall Winners' 1st - KawaiCats 2nd - RedandSymmetry 3rd - KuuderisoPlusvalin If any of you wish to claim your prizes, please leave a message on my message wall. For others, why don't you join BellDan's Portrait Contest instead? :3 Category:Blog posts